


Meg Giry's Corridor

by YourObedientPhantom



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: ALW!Meg, Ballet, F/F, First Time, but not the 2004 version, character x reader, in the opera cellars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourObedientPhantom/pseuds/YourObedientPhantom
Summary: Another fem!character x reader phic for you all xoxo





	Meg Giry's Corridor

            “Pay attention!” Madame Giry snapped, whacking her cane on the ground. Your mind had been wandering during practice again. It seemed there was only one thing on your mind recently. All you could think about for the past week was that blonde, curly-headed dancer; Madame Giry’s daughter. Meg was perfect in every aspect of the word. She was Madame’s daughter, so of course her dancing was exquisite, but there was something else about her that made your heart flutter. Perhaps it was the way her curls bounced as she leaped through the air, or maybe it was the smirk on her lips. Every now and then she would glance in your direction and the smirk on her face would become clearer as her pretty eyes caught the flicker of the gas lamps. Every time she turned with such grace, she would spot you. Why was she always looking at you like this? How long had she been doing this?

            For the time being, you focused on ballet. You didn’t want Madame Giry to kick you out of her class. You didn’t want to be yelled at again either. You straightened out the bow on the back of your head, brushed off your tutu, and focused on being graceful. What better way to give your best performance than by showing off? Eventually, you found yourself getting a little carried away. While everyone else had stopped by order of Madame Giry, you did not hear and continued to dance. It was time to pirouette, you thought. Giving as much force as possible to carry your weight, you accidentally tumbled over one of the other dancers.

            “I’m so sorry!” you apologized, helping the victim off the floor.

            Madame Giry stepped forward and spoke your name in such a terrifying way. “You cannot keep ignoring everything that I say! You are dismissed for the rest of the day.”

            Strangely enough, that was the cruelest punishment one could earn in her class. It didn’t take as much work as others might have, but it would hurt in the future when you weren’t at the level of the other dancers. Silently, you curtsied, and headed out the door and carried yourself to the dorms of the opera.

            You kicked off your pointe shoes when you reached your little bed, cursing quietly about how stupid you were. Hopefully no one could hear you. You fell backwards onto the hard pillow of your tiny bed, sighing. Why was Meg constantly on your mind? Was there a way to keep her from invading your thoughts? In all honesty, you didn’t want to know the answer. It was like she was always there. The thought of her nagging at every hour, no matter when or where. There she was again. You imagined her dancing around without a single flaw. You could picture the shape of her strong legs and her slim figure. You could smell her hair. You felt her rushing past you. You could imagine her standing in front of you. Your heart raced as you thought about her. God forgive you for thinking such things. You imagined her in the dark. Her skin bare, reflecting what little moonlight entered through the windows in the dorms. You felt a sensation between your thighs. How could just a thought be so powerful? Then you realized you were in love. There was no use in denying it. It all added up. But what were you supposed to do about it? You reached down and tried to calm the warmth between your legs, but while Meg was still in mind, you couldn’t help yourself. Instead, you closed the door to the hallway and tried to satisfy yourself as quietly as possible. You knew you shouldn’t be doing it. You knew it was a sin. But it wouldn’t hurt if no one knew, right?

            Hours later, you heard the ballet girls coming back from their practice, Meg leading them along. You smiled as she entered the dorms, she smiled back. She noticed you looked a little down and trotted over to you. She sat down beside you.

            “Are you alright?” she asked sweetly.

            “Fine,” you replied. “I’m fine.”

            “You don’t look fine,” she replied. “What’s the matter? Don’t worry about my mother. She’s just too strict sometimes. I think you’re a wonderful dancer.”

            “No, it’s not that,” you shook your head. “Is there anywhere private we can talk?”

            “How private?”

            “Where no one will hear us,” you explained.

            “Follow me,” Meg whispered.

            The two of you tiptoed down the corridors to a place you weren’t familiar with. It was a little dark, but it wasn’t as worn down as some of the other places in the opera.

            “What did you need to tell me?” Meg asked. Her voice didn’t even echo as you expected it to.

            “You know how I’ve been distracted recently with my head in the clouds?” you phrased. “I’ve been thinking about you. You’re all I can think about and I didn’t know why until today.”

            “I’m glad I’m not the only one thinking about someone constantly,” Meg sighed. “I’ve thought about you a lot recently too. Sometimes my mind wanders and it always finds you.”

            Your eyes widened. You felt your face turn hot. “I’m in love with you,” you confessed. You expected Meg felt the same way, but her pride wouldn’t allow her to speak first.

            “ _Shhh_ ,” Meg silenced you, putting a finger to your lips.

            “I thought you said no one could hear us.”

            “It’s a habit,” Meg whispered. “I’m so used to being quiet that I forget that there are safe places.”

            Adrenaline kicked in and gave you enough courage to kiss Meg lightly on the cheek. It was only a small little peck. Meg’s and gripped yours.

            “Is this what love is like?” she asked, shuffling ever so slightly closer to you.

            “How should I know?” you replied. You were merely inches away from the sweet ballet girl. The dim light made it possible to just barely see into her eyes. Those friendly eyes. You curled your toes in excitement. The two of you were so close to each other. What was going to happen next?

            Suddenly, after a few moments of awkward staring, Meg’s soft lips made contact with yours. Your eyes fluttered closed as your fantasies started to become reality. You felt as if you were as light as air, like you were being lifted off the ground by some strange force. Your heartbeat quickened. Meg’s lips began moving, and you copied her movements. Your fingers became tangled in her curly hair. Your chests clashed as you both gasped for air, not wanting to let go of each other. Meg started to kiss other parts of your face as you combed her hair with your fingers. She kissed your jaw and your cheeks, your nose and your forehead. Her lips brushed against your ear and whispered your name. What a beautiful feeling! She went back to kissing your mouth. You felt her tongue flick against your lips. Out of surprise, you gasped, allowing Meg to slip her tongue into your mouth. Your tongues tangled with one another as your body began squirming. Meg’s hands found your hips and stayed there for a moment, trying to calm your body. Then her hands slip upward to your waist, your rips, and up to your breasts. Her hands cupped them so gently, you thought it was a dream. That was when you knew there was no going back.

            Meg moaned your name between kisses a couple of times, then leaned to whisper in your ear again. “Do you want more?”

            “Yes,” you nodded. “Yes, please, Meg!”

            Meg pushed you against the wall as her kisses became rougher. She pinned your arms above your head, against the wall. You moaned as her tongue brushed against yours. The arousal you felt earlier that day returned, but this time it was so much stronger. Having someone else touch you was way more stimulating than touching yourself. Although Meg’s hands were now elsewhere, you mindlessly kept your arms up. Meg felt every inch of your body—except for the area between your legs.

            “Take off my clothes,” you begged. “I want more.”

            “Only if you’ll do the same for me,” she smirked.

            You nodded frantically. “Please!”

            Meg didn’t hesitate. Her hands swiftly pushed down on the tight fabric around your body. Once your skin was bare, you knew you had to return the favor. You struggled to help Meg out of her ballet clothes.

            With both of you bare, Meg forced you to slide down to the ground. You sat there with Meg in front of you. You felt your legs spreading apart so that Meg could easily reach your warmth. But Meg had other ideas. Instead, Meg climbed into your lap and pressed her own warmth against yours, causing you to shudder. It was her way of teasing you. The scent in the air was almost numbing. The smell of Meg’s hair with the scent of her arousal mixed with your own. Everything you felt was purely bliss. Every tiny sensation you felt on your skin made you feel pleasure in one way or another. Meg grabbed your waist as she rocked gently on top of you. Your hips grinded together. Your hips started bucking quicker as you became desperate for pleasure.

            “M-Meg,” you moaned. “Please.”

            “Patience,” Meg whispered. You could tell she wanted more too, but she was stubborn.

Once she had enough, she slid back and rested her hand on your stomach, just above your crotch.

            “Meg!” you shouted, becoming impatient.

            “In good time,” she purred.

            “This is torture,” you mumbled.

            “Would you rather it be over quickly?” she replied. “Don’t you want to savor every moment you can?”

            You whimpered in response. She was right, and you made no further complaint. Meg’s fingers stroked you so gently. Sometimes, when she would only use one finger to trace each crevice, shivers would run up your spine. You had never felt anything like this before. You felt as if you were in heaven. Meg pushed your legs open further before moving her fingers in a way that made you gasp. Your head tossed from side to side while she touched you. Your hips started moving again. It would be easier to move with your legs closed, but then Meg wouldn’t be able to satisfy you. Your body only jerked every now and then, trying to aid in reaching your climax. It wasn’t long before you screamed out as you fell off the edge. You body went limp in Meg’s arms.

            As you caught your breath, you remembered your promise. “Now it’s my turn,” you said.

            You pushed Meg over to her back. As you straddled her, you scaled her body, touching her sides with the lightest tough possible. Meg moaned beneath you, whispering your name. Your hands slid up her ribcage and began massaging her breasts.

            “Down,” Meg whispered. “Go down!”

            You did as you were told and slid your hands down to Meg’s thighs. You pushed them apart, then traced the insides of her thighs until you reached the warmth between her legs. You copied Meg’s actions and tried your best to pleasure her. You stroked her, hoping to get some kind of reaction. Meg seemed to be enjoying it. Perhaps you were doing it right. As your stroking became more intense, you found yourself doing exactly what Meg had done to you. Meg’s hips moved in sync with your fingers, jerking slightly whenever she thought it was over. She kept moaning your name. You tried your best to please her, watching her writhe beneath you. With one last shout of your name, Meg climaxed and began to breathe heavily.

            “Wow,” she sighed.

            You lied next to her. “Wow,” you repeated.

            Meg kissed your cheek one last time. “I don’t ever want this to end.”

            The two of you lay there for a few moments, staring at the ceiling, thinking of each other.

            “I suppose we ought to head back,” you suggested. The fear of someone walking through that corridor overwhelmed you. You got up and put your clothes back on, as much as you didn’t want to. Meg hesitantly followed. She didn’t want to be caught either. What would her mother say?

            Meg caught you by your arm before you started walking away. “Before we go back, I just want to say it one last time,” Meg whispered. “I love you."


End file.
